


you'll have new septembers (every one of us has messed up too)

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, Breakfast, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, pancakes gone wrong, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 1:  breakfast





	you'll have new septembers (every one of us has messed up too)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so I figured I'd give this a go. Feel free to place bets on how far into the month I make it.  
> title is from Innocent by Taylor Swift

“I don’t think that’s how pancakes are meant to look.”

Magnus threw his head back, emitting a groan rivalled only by the exasperated sound Jace made whenever he had to fill out paperwork at the Institute.  Alec couldn’t help but laugh, and the sight of the “pancakes” certainly wasn’t helping matters. Flour and batter covered the kitchen; the stove was uglier than some demons he had fought.  Batter--if you could call it that, Alec wondered--bubbled in the pan as if it were about to boil over. The Lightwoods certainly weren’t known for their cooking prowess, but even Alec knew pancake batter wasn’t supposed to  _ boil over _ .

“I haven’t cooked without magic in ages,” Magnus said, moving to press his face into the crook of Alec’s neck.  “Or, well...ever, but that’s beside the point.”

Alec ran his hand gently over his boyfriend’s back.  “What is the point?”

“The point, darling,” Magnus began, pulling away from Alec to sweep his arms dramatically around the kitchen.  “Is that cooking is unfairly difficult and the ingredients just won’t cooperate!”

“Why didn’t you just ask for help?  You know I love cooking with you, even when we end up covered in flour,” Alec laughed.

“Because I wanted to do something to surprise you,” Magnus sighed, once again pressing his face into Alec’s neck.  “To show you how much I love you and appreciate you. Especially since I lost my magic. I know I’m not always the most pleasant to be around right now.”

Alec turned and pressed a kiss to his temple, arms wrapping around Magnus.  “You don’t need to do anything to show me how much you love and appreciate me.  You already do that everyday, just by being you.” His arms tightened. “And you’re allowed to be unpleasant, Magnus.  You lost a part of yourself, something that’s always been in your life. It’s okay to be lost without it and to have bad days.  Don’t ever think it’s hard for me to be there for you, because it isn’t. I love you, and there isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be than here with you.  Never doubt that.”

“I love you, too.  So much.” Magnus’s voice was quiet and for a moment his grip was just a bit tighter.

After a few moments, he pulled away.  Alec narrowed his eyes at the mischievous grin on Magnus’s face.  “Since there’s nowhere else you’d rather be, then I don’t suppose you’ll help me clean up this mess?”

Alec opened his mouth, casting a glance around the kitchen.  “You know, I think I have a lot of paperwork back at the Institute that I really should get to,” he said quickly.

Magnus laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably, and Alec thought just maybe that laugh alone made helping to clean worth it.

“Nice try, Shadowhunter.”

It was Alec’s turn to groan theatrically.  “Fine, fine. You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes I am, darling.  Yes I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) kudos and comments are appreciated!!  
> you can find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
